


home for the holidays

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For everything they'd been through over the years, finally, now, to Chinen, everything feels perfect.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> More Christmas fic XD For shiritori @ writetomyheart!

As he tightly shuts his eyes, Chinen can't help but grin just a little in the few seconds of pause before he feels Ryosuke's lips against his own. He can practically feel Ryosuke taking a deep breath, can practically hear Ryosuke bolstering himself, even with his eyes closed, and it's endearing, it's something that he loves about Ryosuke, how he thinks so much before acting, how he thinks so much about Chinen. He used to think too much, really, back when they were younger and more immature, but now, years and countless Christmases later, here they are, Ryosuke's lips warm and gentle against Chinen's own and his hands linked comfortably in the small of Chinen's back and Ryosuke's heart beating steady and just right in his chest, pressed just close enough that Chinen can feel it. For everything they'd been through over the years, finally, now, to Chinen, everything feels perfect. 

But they can't stay that way forever, and so after a moment, Chinen pulls back slightly, just enough to meet Ryosuke's eyes and smile. He can't help but smile when he sees Ryosuke anymore; Ryosuke is warm and familiar and always there, but especially today of all days, especially on Christmas, Chinen's full of love for this boy who he's somehow fallen in love with, for better or for worse. And so, "Merry Christmas," he murmurs, pecking Ryosuke on the lips again and lifting a hand to poke his cheek affectionately, now that it doesn't make Ryosuke whine and complain anymore, now that he understands that it's a sign of affection, a sign of _I love you for you, for being you and only you_. It's taken a long time to make it to this place, this comfortable level of intimacy and understanding, but Chinen is happy now, and Ryosuke seems to be too, and that's what matters. 

Ryosuke doesn't respond, though, only smiles back and nods upwards, and Chinen dutifully looks up with a grin, despite the fact that really, he just wants to look at Ryosuke smiling forever. Above them, in their little corner of the dressing room, there's some sort of plant taped to the wall, green waxy leaves and little red berries, and it doesn't mean much to Chinen besides some sort of Christmas decoration, really, but clearly, it means something to Ryosuke. And so he looks back to Ryosuke, cocking his head to one side and raising an eyebrow, and Ryosuke blushes, shrugging. "Keito told me in Britain, on Christmas… well… if you're standing under that, you're supposed to kiss," he mumbles in response, his cheeks pink as he avoids Chinen's eyes in embarrassment. "I mean… well… I just thought…" 

But Chinen only laughs again, and, "shh," he shushes, putting a finger to Ryosuke's lips, "You don't have to explain." _You never have to explain with me_ , is really what he means, but he's sure that Ryosuke knows that by now. Ryosuke doesn't complain, or whine, or make excuses, only looks back to Chinen with a sheepish smile, and Chinen can't help but smile back, can't help but run his fingers through Ryosuke's hair and lean back in to catch Ryosuke's mouth in another kiss. He tastes sweet, like the conbini shortcake he was eating earlier and the Christmas-themed chocolates Yuto was handing out to everyone at the beginning of rehearsal, but more than that, he tastes warm and comfortable and like home, and Chinen doesn't want to let go, not for a long time. Still, they have to breathe, and after that, they have to get back to rehearsal, and so when they break again, he only smiles, ruffling Ryosuke's hair, and adds with a grin, "Still, I don't need an excuse."


End file.
